Finding out the truth
by Eclipse Snape-Riddle
Summary: 10 year old Harry Potter had finally realized that his time was coming to an end because of the treatment he gets at 'home'. So to say goodbye to the world that does not even know him, he gets ready. Severus was at one of the muggle bars trying to forget all the painful memories when a small boy comes up to the stage. Well this two broken souls help or destroy each other?
1. Chapter 1

10 year old Harry Potter walked up the stage to the microphone and clears his treat. Most of the people in the bar were to drunk to pay attention to what he was going to do.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter this song is for people that feel the same way as I do."

Harry knew that all the people would not remember anything that was about to happen. Little did he know that Severus Snape was in the shadows watching him closely as soon as he said his name. He was very sober and wondering what the golden brat was talking about, and what the little brat was going to sing.

 _I was most likely a song about being treated like a prince._

The boy coughed to cover him waving his hand over the muggle CD player enchanting it. The music stared to play, a sweet but sad melody that Severus knew very well. Then, Harry Started to sing.

 **I know you're there**

 **I know you're hiding in the dark.**

Harry remembers hiding in the deepest corner of his cupboard from his trying to keep out reach.

Severus remembers hiding outside from his father at night doing anything to escape the beatings.

 **Because you're scared you want the pain to stop.**

 **But no one cares you tried to tell the ones you love.**

 **But they won't believe**

 **the cross you bear,**

 **the mask you wear,**

 **the hurt that makes you cry yourself to sleep**

 **when well someone see.**

Severus and Harry both remember trying to tell someone bit it only made it worse or they thought they were lying.

Dumbledore was the person for Severus. He had told him countless times , but instead of trying to fixit he told him, he was exaggerating. For Harry it was a librarian, but when Uncle Vernon found out he gat one the worst beatings he had ever gotten.

Neither Harry nor Severus knew about the other's childhood/home life. Harry never thought that someone could have it as bad as he did. He thought that he deserved to get punished because he was a FREAK! Severus hadn't known anything about Harry's home life, just the now may be false information that Dumbledore had told him.

Right now though, Severus was sure he was listening to the most beautiful voice that he had ever heard. Such a sad song. He found himself swaying to the music with a sad fondness. Harry closed his eyes putting even more emotion into the song.

 **It shouldn't hurt, It shouldn't hurt, It shouldn't hurt to be a child.**

 **Please hear my words**

 **It shouldn't hurt, It shouldn't hurt to be a child.**

 **You run to me I'll put my arms around you.**

 **It shouldn't hurt, It shouldn't hurt, It shouldn't hurt to be a child.**

He sang with so much emotion that Severus knew that this boy had been though more than what is seemed. They locked eyes for a brief second, but Severus saw the shock, confusion, and understanding in Harry's eyes. He heard Harry's hitched breath before continuing singing staring right at Severus.

 **We hear your prayers, we know you're crying in the dark, but someone cares, we want the pain to stop.**

 **Please don't be scared, find the strength to find someone, I promise that someone will believe.**

 **The cross you bear**

 **the mask you wear**

 **the hurt that makes you cry yourself to sleep**

 **Someone will see!**

Severus found that he wanted to be that person for Harry, Harry now had tears steaming done his face as he sang his little broken heart out. Trying to get Severus to become the person to save him.

 **It shouldn't hurt. It shouldn't hurt, It shouldn't hurt to be a child.**

 **Please hear my words.**

 **It shouldn't hurt, It shouldn't hurt to be a child.**

 **You can run to me I'll put my arms around you.**

 **It shouldn't hurt, It shouldn't hurt, It shouldn't hurt to be a child.**

Severus found himself wanting to wipe the tears away that just kept falling down Harry's face.

 **My darling child we'll put are arms around you, we'll keep you safe.**

 **Your wounds will fade , a beautiful tomorrow's at you feet.**

 **You have to find the strength.**

Harry's voce got louder, softer, and faltered, Severus knew this was Harry's way of letting go. This is where the guilt stared to eat away at Severus. He had always believed that Pot-Harry had been a spoiled brat. The potions Master had been a arrogant fool, replacing a child's father for the child. Even though James had apologized to him. he was still remembering the pain and hurt that James and his friends had caused not the happy times they shared together. If he had just let it go Harry for Merlin would not have to go though what he has.

Right now Harry needed Severus and he has to find someway to make it up to him. So if Harry needed Severus he would be there no matter what the child needed.

 **It shouldn't hurt, It shouldn't hurt, It shouldn't hurt to be a child.**

 **Please hear my words.**

 **It shouldn't hurt, It shouldn't hurt to be a child.**

 **You can run to me, I'll put my arms around you.**

 **It shouldn't hurt, It shouldn't hurt, It shouldn't hurt, It shouldn't hurt...**

 **To be a child.**

 **To be a, child.**

Harry finished, and the drunken audience clapped, some cried, and others just looked around confused. Harry did not mind.

Harry was already off the stage. He was heading in one direction to the man that seemed to understand him. Just as Harry was about to reach Severus someone called out.

"BOY." Shouted the voice.

Severus saw Harry crying and pleading look, but before Severus could do anything Harry was getting yelled at, and dragged away. Leaving Severus just standing there in shock. How close he had been to getting Harry and how quick that chance was taken from him.


	2. Chapter 2

(Severus POV)

After I got over my shock, I started running to where Harry's relatives lived. When I got to #4 Privet Dr. I heard yelling and lots of thing braking. All of a sudden it got quite to quite. Then came an ear piercing scream. That ma me snap, I blasted the door off it's hings and rushes inside the house. What I see makes me see red. On the flooris Harry lying in a puddle and of his own blood and his I obese uncle was standing over him with a metal bat.

Without thinking I sent the whale flying and bound to the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE YOU FREAK. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" Shouted the whale.

"You shut up you whale he has done nothing to deserve this. I will leave you there, but be warned I will be back and you will be very sorry." I say as I turn back to Harry.

I let out a breath seeing that Harry is breathing. I gently roll Harry over to see his face. He was barley keeping his eyes open. Harry gasped at seeing me.

"You came. Are you going to take me away. I hope so, well good night My Dark Angel."Harry said as he finally lost the battle with consciousness.

My heart stopped at hearing him ball me his Dark Angel. I quickly gather Harry iin my clock and ran to the end of the bloodf wards. I apperated to Malfoy Manor. I land gracefully and start running to the meeting room not caring about the meeting that is most likey going on. I burst though the doors, everyone turned to stare at me. I ingnore all of them and look around for Narcissa. I four d her.

" Narcissa meet me in the medical wing in five minutes." I say leaving running to the medical wing.

I gently lay Harry on the bed and start to take Harry's cloths no RAGS off. I get him on his back when Narcissa comes in and gasps. She collects herself and runs over to start scanning him. She gets pale as the list of injures kept getting longer and longer. Finally the list stops, Narcissa looks sickly. I tack the list and look it over as Narcissa starts healing Harry. Harry has a punchered lung,his right arm 's broken, left arm sprand, both legs broken, five ribs broken and six ribs bruised.

After a paid stacking six hours of work Narcissa and I final got Harry stable. We both collapse on to the seats on ether side of Harry, when the doors bang open.

"What in Merlin's name is going on. What Severus was so important that you have to interupt a meeting and take Narcissa?" Asked My Lord followed in by Lusious and Bella.

Before I could respond to My Lord. We all hear this cute little voice.

Flashback:(Harry's POV)

 _I am sitting in my room playing with my brother that looks just like me. My brother turns to look at me with a smile and that makes me happy. we play with colorful blocks, when Mommy and Daddy comes in._

 _"Ohh. Look at my sweet little babies. Your being so good." Says Mommy._

 _"Come to Mommy and Daddy."Says Daddy as he picks up brother and Mommy picks me up._

 _"Your so cute my liitle Haderian. Look how big you and Draco are." Says Mommy._

 _Mommy turns to Daddy and Draco._

 _"I hope this life never ends Lucious." Says Mommy._

 _"I know Bella I don't want this to end either." Says Daddy._

End of flaskback:

I look around the strange room and see Mommy and Daddy. I can't believe I was kept with those 'people'. I hold out my arms to them and call out. I want to be held by them again so much.

"Mommy, Daddy." I say.

(Severus's POV)

We all turn to see harry and his apperiance has changed. His hair is now blond like Draco's adn his eyes are still green but with flecks of siver in them. Harry is holding out his arms to Lucious and Bella. He Keeps repeating Mommy and Daddy. When Harry sees that they are not moving to pick him up, Harry turns to me with tears in his eyes. His arms are now limp at his sides no longer held out.

"Angel way are Mommy and Daddy just standing there. Did I do something wrong?" Harry says starting to cry.

I go over to Harry adn start rubbing his back.

"No,no child you did nothing wrong. Mommy and Daddy are not moving because they do not understand. Why don't you tell them your name then they with understand." I say.

Harry looks at me a minute and then noddes.

" Ok. Angel my name is Haderian Bane Molfoy-Black. They are my Mommy and Daddy and my brother's name is Draco but I don't see him." Says Harry now Haderian.

At hearing Haderian's name Bella broke down crying and ran to Haderian. She hugged him, Lucious followed a few seconds later. After hugging Haderian for a few minutes Bella adn Lucious pulled back.

"Where did you find him Severus and why is he in this condition?" Asked Bella.

"I found him getting beat by his what I thought to be reitives. You accully all ready knew him before but under another name." I pause giving My Lord a look."his old name wa Harry James Potter." I Finished then chaos happened.

"HOW DARE THAT OLD GOAT GIVE MY SON TO THAT MUDBLOOD AND THEN TO **MUGGLES**." Yelled Lucious.

All of a sudden there was a scream over the yelling. We all turn to see Haderian glowing in white light and flotting over the bed. Next, there was a large pulse of magic went out. Everyone was uneffected excupt our Lord. Who was now screaming in union with Haderian.

 _I am setting in my room playing with my brother that looks just like me. My brother turns to lookk at me with a smile and that makes me happy. We play with colorful blocks haveing a fun time. when Mommy and Daddy comes in._

 _"O_


End file.
